The Angel of Death
"No matter what they say, no matter how much they train you, no matter how protected you feel, you are never safe at Camp Half-Blood" Angel of death as he returns to the camp for the first time in years The Angel of Death is a Half-Blood that is said to be from the beginning of camp half-blood over three thousand years ago who fled the camp for killing fellow campers. He has seemingly returned to Camp Half-Blood in the aftermath of the Battle of Manhatten to punish camp half-blood for locking him away. He is the Main Antagonist of the Angel of Death History The Campfire Story The Angel of Death is a campfire story at Half-blood, the story it is meant to frighten new campers who arrived at camp. His story goes back to the founding of camp half-blood. According to legend, a long time ago, Death felt pity for a woman who was on the verge of death, he saw such the potential and thought her death would do the earthly word a disservice so he spared her from her fate giving her extra years to live. This union brought forth the Angel who was born from the women and death itself. When he was older he found himself at the newly founded Camp Half-blood. After being fatally wounded in battle his fellow campers noticed that the wound showed no signs of blood and when the shroud was about to be lite he woke up as if waking from the nightmare. It was here that Death came to Camp Half and claimed him as his child saying that since he was the Angelʻs father he cannot kill him. His death is said to forever changed him as he was consumed with the urge to kill believing it is the only thing to keep him alive was the blood of others. The Angel held out for as long as possible not wanting to kill his family but the desire corrupted his mind and then one day he gave in and killed his best friend. What was left of his mind snapped and he went on a spree killing multiple different campers forever changing his eyes red. The Gods found out about the killings he fled Camp-HalfBlood vowing to return one day to finish off the rest. The Gods did everything they could to track him down but he was never seen again, depending on the story. Each cabin had a different version of the story and its ending. He has since then he has been forgotten as being an actual person and has been remembered by the campers as a ghost story. Imprisonment Sometime after being kicked out of Camp Half-Blood he later found himself imprisoned by Zeus and the other gods and imprisoned him in a magical cage within a Talos prototype. He is cursed to be forgotten by everyone who knew him and it would be "as if you were never loved".In his prisons he was bound by magical chains that turn him to stone and as well as tortured by intense physical and emotional pain that slowly corroded his soul over a unknown period of time. There he would spend he spent his time being tortured by reliving the worst moments of his life as well as being under extreme physical pain Freedom After an unstated amount of time, he was freed by Bianca di Angelo when she entered the prototype to save her friends. After pulling some wires she causes a relapse in the system giving the Angel enough time to break free. After breaking free of the chains she immediately attacks him with her knife stabbing him in the gut, however, it didn't phase him as it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in the prison. He was thankful to her for freeing him from the prison but soon after the chains that bounded him quickly attached itself to Bianca, latching into her skin and started turning her into stone. They both fought back against the chains but it was too much, Bianca pleaded with him to help her but the Angel, whose memoryʻs of his time in there still fresh, was hesitant stating that there was nothing he could do. Then as an act of mercy, he told her spirit to pass on to Elysium and rebirth and finally peace. He then took her knife and ran it through her heart killing her before the process was complete. He then found his weapons and made his way out of the Talos before the machine destruction. Vowing revenge on those that put him there. He later went on to find a man called Robert and together the two would plot the destruction of Half-blood Return Sometime before the story begins he returns to Camp Half-blood noting how different the camp has changed since he has been away. He briefly recalls the happier moments from his time there before quickly dashing the thoughts claiming that Camp Half-Blood was never his home and that no matter what they say or what you do you are never safe at camp. Tightly gripping onto his two prized possessions his locket, and a stone. He then goes down to Half-blood to enact his plan. Vengeance on the Hunters The Angel made his move during a game of capture the flag, the Hunters vs Campers. Here he lured the hunter Jennifer and some of her fellow hunters. He then proceeded to kill all of them, this egged on Chris Hanks an Adult Counselor of Camp Half-Blood to join the fight. The Angel the preceded to knock Chris aside rendering him unconscious and badly hurt. Then he goes over to Jennifer and finishes her off causing her to scream in pain before dying. then using Jenniferʻs blood he preceded to write on the treeʻs above her that he has returned for vengeance. Upon seeing this and reads the message Chiron briefly breaks free of the curse remembering him for a brief minute until the curse once again overpowers him. He also shoots and killʻs Trevor Munch at a distance after he realizes that Trevor has watched him from afar and thus knowing his true identity. Dreams He later appears in Percyʻs dream later that night he meets up with Robert and he talks about the killing of the Hunterʻs group. Robert is concerned about the witnessʻs to the events and wonderʻs why The Angel didn't kill them all right then and there. The Angel then asked if he doubted the plan, Robert does but The Angel quickly then overpowerʻs Robert stating that everything is going as planned that they witnessʻs (referring to Chris and Trevor) have played their part for now. He then offers a hand to Robert stating that they are so close to the justice that they seek. The two continue walking to the now abounded entrance to the Labyrinth where he summoned the chrysalis of the minotaur from Tartarus stating that it is now time for Asterion to act. He later appeared in a dream to Thalia. He and Robert walked through the woods searching for something. Robert saws they must find somewhere to hide soon as the camp has started sending out patrols. The Angel then tell him about the forest of the camp, that like the labyrinth it is ancient and eternal. He then tells him that the two of them must travel somewhere beyond, where they canʻt be found. He then turns to Thalia recognizes that she is watching the dream and tells her that he will be coming back for Chris. Thus encouraging her to go on a quest. Manipulating for a Quest The Angel now comfortable in his new base of operations opens a magical one-way portal to the Campfire to spy on the campers as they talk about his killings. He watches how Chiron try to dispel the myth of The Angel of Death to calm down the camperʻs, noting how some campers are finding something suspicious about Chiron words and as well as Argusʻs body language. He smiles knowing that he has sown the seeds of doubt into their minds. He then yells out to the crowd demanding a quest. They agree not knowing who suggested it. Percy tries to calm them down but then the Angel yellʻs out telling him that Trevor died for nothing, knowing the grief and regret the child of Poseidon carries on his shoulders. Then Thalia comes in and agrees with the crowd pushing Chiron to reluctantly agrees to allow the quest. The Angel then cuts off the portal and asks Robert if Asterion is ready, and he tells the Child of Death that his chrysalis is cracking. the Angel goes over to him and watches as Asterion is reborn and the Minotaur bows before the Angel who then tells Asterion that there is work to be done. Then he tells Robert to fetch the monsterʻs armor and get it ready for their departure saying that ʻhe have an errand to runʻ He then makes his way up to Rachelʻs cave and using magic to disguise himself as Thalia and askʻs the Oracle for a prophecy to which she agreeʻs. After he receives the prophecy from Rachel Asterion arrives at the Athena cabin and proceeded to destroy critical injuring many of Athenaʻs children. He then uses it as an excuse to leave the cave before telling Rachel the prophecy (since she cannot remember prophecyʻs after she gives them) making the Angel the only person who knows what the prophecy is. Personality The Angel is shown to be a vengeful and cunning individual who has gone through hell and back. In the past, he was a literal happy camper who enjoyed his time at camp and loved the people there. Then he was inprisoned for unknown reason, during his time there his mind was corrupted. He feels betrayed by Camp for his imprisonment, believes that theyʻre sense of family and community is a lie believing no camper actually care for one another. He desires "Justice" for the what has happened to him. He believes that he must kill those who have wronged him by slaughtering those who he deemed to be guilty or who have wronged him with no hesitation or remorse. With Bianca being the only one whom he has shown any remorse. Because she had saved him and he could not find a way to save her. However, this does not make him hot-headed. In fact, he is highly intellectual and clever as seen by disguising himself as Thalia to steal the prophecy and provoking the camp into going on a quest. He is also has a sense of vengeance and he pities those who he believed have been wronged. Such as Robert who he agrees to help in his quest for "Justice". He also takes pity on the Monsterʻs of Tartarus such as Asterion believing them to be more than the monsterʻs the Godʻs make them be. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat The Angel is shown to be a master at hand to hand combat as shown by killing 5 Huntresses at once and his skills are comparable to that of Annabeth. Magic The Angel is seen to have some Magical abilities but the extent of which is unknown. He can seemingly teleport with great ease as well as using magic to view and mingle from an unknown location. He is also able to summon monsters straight from Tartarus. He also is strong enough to disguise himself as another person. Bow and Arrow The angel is extremely skilled with a bow and arrow having being able to shoot and hit Trevor Munch despite being a great distance away. Heartless For some reason, the Angel cannot bleed, thus one cabin gave him the name. Relationships Robert the individual known as Robert is The Angel's accomplice and the two seem to have a sort bond and understanding of each otherʻs pain. The two have seemed to share the sense that Camp Half-Blood is guilty of something and both are willing to destroy it. Jennifer The Angel has also declared her to be guilty of something and for that, he decided that she needed to die and suffer at his hand. Bianca di Angelo Bianca freed him from his imprisonment even if accidental he was grateful for it. It sadden him when she took his place in his imprisonment he tried every way he could free his savior but ultimately he had no choice but kill her before the prison took her for torture. In his passing words to her he made her bypass the judges of the dead and send her to Elysium and Rebirth as thanks for saving him. Asterion Asterion is the name the Minotaur was given at his birth in the island of crete around 3,000 years ago. At some unknown point in time the bull swore its loyalty to the Angel. He in return doesn't see Asterion as a Monster or a servent, but considerʻs him a friend. He pityʻs monsters like him, beliving there are more to them than the killers other demigods say they are. Trivia *Each one of the Nicknames given to the Angel has to do with what element of the story that each cabin focusʻs on. **With the exception of "Child of Death" as that one was the original name of the story before the Author changed it *His parts in the story are told in First Person *It is hinted that he has encountered the Hunterʻs or Artemis before. As well as Jennifer, though the exact circumstances are unknown. *There are discrepancies between the stories and the Character. While the Angel is angry and murderous he is not on the level that the myth describes him as. Nor does he have the need to kill other people to survive. *The Angelʻs Favorite Color is green Category:Angel of Death Category:Demigod Category:Character Page Category:Male